Ultra Violet Violence
Summary Violet turns evil by Earl Grey and Jade must find an antidote for her to get back to normal. Characters *Violet (semi-antogonist until the end) *Jade *Jones *SWAT Teams *Earl Grey (antogonist) Transcript (Earl Grey is looking through some files on Violet and her past life) Earl Grey: Oh my! This woman has a power that can dominate the whole world, I can use her to my advantage (Cuts to Violet in a technology store looking through some computers) Violet: How much is this hard drive? Store Clerk: That'll be five thousand dollars. Violet: Okay. (pulls out debit card) (Earl Grey then breaks in through the wall and picks up Violet with his telekinesis) Earl Grey: Ah! You must be Violet! Violet: Yeah, who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want!? Earl Grey: You'll see! (Cuts to Violet trapped inside an indestructible tube with Earl Grey watching behind a control booth) Violet: (bangs the glass) I'm going to paralyze every part of your body when I get out! Earl Grey: Too bad, your powers are so extreme that I can turn you into my new ally and rule the world! Violet: Over my dead body! Earl Grey: Too bad! (pushes a button that has gas spray in the tube Violet is in and makes her sleepy) Violet: (feeling tired) Uh, what the fu- (falls asleep) (Earl Grey pushes a button that has a needle come out and it injects itself into Violet's neck) Earl Grey: This should make her just as powerful and evil! (Shows Violet sleeping) Earl Grey: Okay, time to wake up. (opens up the tube as smoke comes out and Violet awakens) (Violet's left eye suddenly glows red) Earl Grey: Violet, why is your left eye red? Violet: (says nothing) ''....... Earl Grey: So, now destroy something with the powers I gave you. ''(Violet quickly sees a small bullet and grabs and throws it high in the air, when it goes back down Violet plucks it with tremendous force it creates a rail gun and makes a massive explosion of flames) Earl Grey: Excellent, now go destroy the city, with your new powers! Violet: Yes.... (Violet enters the city and starts destroying everything in her sight, which cars, trees and people, she then sees SWAT teams around her) SWAT Team Member: Freeze! Don't move! Violet: ..... (The SWAT members start shooting at Violet with assault rifles) (Violet runs toward a SWAT member and thrusts through his neck with her bare hands, she grabs the assault rifle and shoots the other SWAT members) (Jade sees Violet and grows suspicious) Jade: Violet? (Violet sees Jade and starts shooting her) (Jade dodges Violet at her) Jade: What the fuck Violet? (Violet sees the rifle useless and throws it away, she then charges at Jade and does quick punches and kicks at Jade) (Jade blocks the punches and kicks and holds on Violet) Jade: Can you explain this? Violet: Must... Obey... Earl... Grey...... Jade: I knew Earl Grey has something to do with this. (Jade throws Violet into a dumpster and runs back home and gets inside) Jade: Jones! I need help! Jones: With what? Jade: (starts blocking the door with various items) I need an antidote! Violet: Okay, I will, just try and keep her away from the lab. Jade: Got it! (Jones runs into his lab as Jade keeps blocking the door) (Violet keeps bashing the door) Jade: (blocks the door with her own weight) Your not going to get away with this, you will be cured! Violet: ..... Jade: What? Is that all you got? (Violet uses a rocket launcher to fire the door, Jade falls to he ground from the explosion and gets up as she sees Violet walk inside) Violet: ...... Jade: Okay Violet, you don't wanna fight me, cause you'll lose right away from me. Violet: (prepares to fight) .... Jade: Alright then. (prepares to fight) Let's do it. (the two begin to fight) (Jade and Violet fight in hand to hand combat as they counter every strike they made) Jade: (while fighting) Jones! Hurry up! Jones: (through the lab door) It's taking time! (Violet grabs Jade and throws her to a wall) (Jade gets up and smashes tables against her head) (Violet feels nothing and throws a tank at her) (Jade dodges the tank) Jade: Bitch, how are you so strong!? (Violet charges an electrically charged punch and charges at Jade) (Jade grabs Violet's fist and throws her in the air as Violet hit by on oncoming airplane) (Violet lands on the bottom of the plane and scales to the top of it, she then axe kicks the plane sending it toward Jade) (Jade narrowly escapes the falling the plane as the explosion blows up most of Jade's home with only Jones' Lab still in good condition) Violet: (speeding down like a bullet towards Jade) ..... (Jade speeds like a bullet between Violet) (They both speed down at each other and rapidly punch each other) Violet: (rapidly counters Jade's blows) ....! (Jade rapidly counters Violet's blows) (Violet and Jade keep countering each others strikes at instant speeds as shockwaves appear at random spots) Jones: Okay, I got the antidote. Violet: ....! Jade: Any ideas on how to get it in her? Jones: Let's think! (Violet dodges Jade's blow as her own charges toward her head in slow motion) (Jones runs without Violet noticing and injects the antidote into Violet's neck, right when Violet is about to punch Jade, she falls asleep from the needle) Jones: Done! Violet: (sleeping) ........ Jade: How long this should last? Jones: About three hours. (3 HOURS LATER) Jade: It's time. (Jade slaps Violet's face and she wakes up) Violet: What the hell happened? Jade: Someone injected you with something that made you evil. Violet: Oh, looks like I got some unfinished business to take care of. (walks off) Jones: Thank god that's done. Jade: Now Violet can take care of that unfinished business. END Category:Episodes